Ability Scores
When designing a character in D&D Heroes of Neverwinter, it is important to understand how ability scores affect a character's powers as well as its fortitude, reflex and willpower score. The picture to the left is an example of the "Player" screen. The large numbers represent your ability scores. The smaller numbers below each ability score are the ability modifiers. Ability modifiers are calculated as so: (score -10) / 2 (then round down to lowest integer). Example 1: 22 STR -10 = 12, 12 / 2= +6 STR modifier Example 2: 13 DEX-10 = 3, 3/2 = 1.5...round down = +1 DEX modifier You should always keep in mind that when creating a character, having an ability score at an uneven number will not give your character any bonus to that ability's modifier. Here are the in-game descriptions of each ability, with additional notes and information: Strength (STR) Strength represents a character's physical power. It affects: *Fighter and cleric melee attack rolls *Damage modifier for (all) fighter and cleric melee attacks and some powers (Deep Cut & Crimson Edge rogue powers and Divine Power for clerics) *A character's fortitude (FORT) score (if a character's strength score is higher than his or her constitution score). ** So, if STR score > CON score, +1 STR modifier = +1 FORT Some items offer bonuses to your Strength score, click here for a full listing. Constitution (CON) Constitution represents a character's health, stamina and vital force. It affects: *Starting hit points (+1 Constitution score = +1 HP) : This is how you calculate your total hitpoints: : Hit Points (Class) + score + Item Bonuses + (Level-1 * Points per level) : Example: A Dragonborn Fighter with 18 constitution and a +2 HP item will have 89 HP at Lvl 10. : 15 + 18 + 2 + (9*6) = 89 HP at Lvl 10. *A character's fortitude (FORT) score (if a character's constitution score is higher than his or her strength score.) ** So, if CON score > STR score, +1 CON modifier = +1 FORT *Also, the following powers are affected by the constitution modifier: **Dragon Breath (Dragonborn racial power) **Boundless Endurance (Fighter class power) Some items offer bonuses to your Constitution score, click here for a full listing. Dexterity (DEX) Dexterity represents a character's agility, reflexes, and balance. It affects: *Rogue melee attack rolls *Ranged weapon attack rolls *Damage modifier for (all) rogue melee attacks and some powers (Ranged Attack for all classes) *Pick lock and disable trap skill checks *A character's reflex (REF) score (if a character's dexterity score is higher than his or her intelligence score) ** So, if DEX score > INT score, +1 DEX modifier = +1 REF *At even dexterity scores, adding dexterity points will increase your initiative. ( +1 DEX modifier = +1 initiative) Some items offer bonuses to your Dexterity score, click here for a full listing. Intelligence (INT) Intelligence represents a character's ability to learn and reason. It affects: *Wizard spell attack rolls *Damage modifier for wizard spell attacks and some powers (Resistance wizard power). *Detect skill checks for some traps *A character's reflex (REF) score (if a character's intelligence score is higher than his or her dexterity score). ** So, if INT score > DEX score, +1 INT modifier = +1 REF Some items offer bonuses to your Intelligence score, click here for a full listing. Wisdom (WIS) Wisdom represents a character's common sense and perception. It affects: *Many cleric prayer attack rolls *Damage modifier for cleric prayer attacks and some powers (+healing with Raise Dead) *Detect skill checks for some traps *A character's willpower score (if a character's wisdom score is higher than his or her charisma score). ** So, if WIS score > CHA score, +1 WIS modifier = +1 WILL Some items offer bonuses to your Wisdom score, click here for a full listing. Charisma (CHA) Charisma represents a character's persuasiveness and leadership. It affects: *Some cleric prayer attack rolls (for Consecrated Burst power) *Damage modifier for some attacks and powers: Sly Flourish (Rogue) and Consecrated Burst (Cleric) * A character's willpower score (if a character's charisma score is higher than his or her wisdom score). ** So, if CHA score > WIS score, +1 CHA modifier = +1 WILL Some items offer bonuses to your Charisma score, click here for a full listing. Category:Mechanics